


cute.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: DashingFrost Week 2018 (25th July - 1st June.) [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sakaar (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Fandral lands on Sakaar after a few centuries of Loki's being there, and Loki is, uh, he's excited.Fandral's cute.





	cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [Dashingfrost Week here](https://fuckyeahdashingfrost.tumblr.com/post/174693891923/dashingfrost-week-2018)!

It’s been a  _LONG TIME_. 

Sakaar is as much part of  _Loki_  now as Loki is of it, and he moves smoothly through the halls of Sakaar City, loosely drawing his fingers through his hair. When people see him in the corridor, they move to the edges of the hall, allowing him to pass, and his lips quirk into an easy smile.

Not a  **KING** , no - but a  **QUEEN**  is just as good. 

En Dwi is elsewhere - well, on  _Knowhere_  - for the time being, and subsequently Loki rules Sakaar in his absence. And why shouldn’t he? He’s been here many  _centuries_ , now. He stops to look at himself in the frosted glass of a mirrored surface, and he adjusts the set of the deep blue robes upon his body, ensuring they fit well against his shoulders and hips.

And then he reaches up, tracing the mark at his chin. Not blue, like En Dwi’s - it had been, the first time En Dwi had painted on his chin, but now it’s a stripe of shining silver, unique, marking him as  _En Dwi’s_ , much like the rest of the Elders. 

 _Is that what you are now?_  he thinks to himself, looking at his reflection and seeing the silver chains about his neck, the rings on his fingers…  _One of the Elders?_

He slips.into the throne room, and he glances dispassionately over the handful of new wash-ups on the shores of Sakaar. Scrapper-412 is grinning, their hands upon their hips, and Loki arches an eyebrow at them, expectantly.

“You’ll like this one,” they say, their voice chittering off the halls, and immediately Loki reaches out, cupping the chitinous, hard carapace of their cheek. Loki loves Leians, loves their mandibles, their numerous eyes, their insect-like bodies. He  _is_  a Leian, sometimes.

“Show me,” Loki says, easily imperious, and Scrapper-412 leads him forth, to the slumped figure in one of the chairs, quite unconscious. The pretty head - such lovely, blond hair - is lolled forwards in faux-unconsciousness, but Loki’s magic is much too strong to be dissuaded by such petty play-acting. He can feel the little thing’s heartbeat,  _racing_  too fast to be unconscious, and Loki chuckles. “Oh, darling,” Loki purrs, “don’t– ha, don’t hide that pretty face from me.”

He reaches for a nicely chiseled chin - what lovely, sun-kissed skin! - and tilts upward. The sweet young man has blood spattered on his lips, but he’s handsome, and… 

“Loki?” Fandral asks, staring at him with those beautiful brown eyes blown  _wide_ , and Loki feels his cold blood run hot.

                                                         ❀ ❀ ❀ 

They sit outside upon a balcony, and Loki listens with his hands neatly rested upon his hands, listening to Fandral as he talks. He isn’t drinking enough for Loki’s liking. Loki has told him twice now to drink his tea, and Loki isn’t accustomed to being  _ignored_ , not anymore. 

“Amora was trying to save us, I think, but I think something went wrong with me… I was just thrown into the ether. I don’t know how long for which I was floating…”

“Drink your tea,” Loki instructs as Fandral stops his tale to take a breath, and Fandral takes a hurried, cursory sip.

“So then I landed and–”

“You know, I’m– I’m really starting to, ah, get  _offended_ , sweetheart,” Loki says lowly, his eyes hard, and Fandral stares at him, uncomprehending. “Drink the tea - all of it.” Fandral stares at him, then looks down at the cup, and brings it slowly to his mouth. Loki watches him take all of it down, watches his throat work, and swallow… He smiles. “Alright, then. Continue.”

Fandral swallows again, around nothing this time, before he does: Loki pours him a new cup of tea.

                                                        ❀ ❀ ❀ 

“Daddy’s home!” En Dwi calls as he enters the room, and Loki glances up from the table, keeping his left hand braced against the top of Fandral’s head. He comes closer, stopping and peering at Fandral’s face in the mirror, whistling softly. “Ooh, he’s  _pretty_. New pick for the arena?”

“He’s too pretty for that,” Loki says, almost  _chiding_ , and En Dwi laughs, coming in closer. Loki can see Fandral’s eyes wide, his lips parted as he glances between the two of them - with every minute that passes, why, it’s almost as if he trusts Loki less and  _less_ …

It’s positively adorable. 

“This is Fandral,” Loki murmurs, dragging his fingers gently through Fandral’s newly cut hair. Loki has trimmed his beard and moustache, as well, put some moisturizer onto that void-dry skin… “We grew up together.”

“ _Really_?” En Dwi asks, and he  _beams_. “You’re, uh, you’re from Asburg, huh?”

“Asgard,” Fandral says quietly. “You… You’re the ruler of this impressive realm, then, sir?” 

“ _Sir!”_  En Dwi repeats, and he laughs, leaning in and looking hungrily over Fandral’s form - there is a distant part of Loki that feels possessive, angry that En Dwi should look at him in such a way, but that part  _is_ … Distant. More closely, he feels satisfaction, and his lips twitch. “Oh, golly, I, uh, I like this one.”

“You’re very handsome yourself,” Fandral says immediately, ever with that golden tongue of his, and Loki can see him breathing a little faster, his heart beating  _faster_ … Funny. That’s funny, that’s– That’s  _cute_. 

“He’s scared,” Loki murmurs. “ _Bless_  him.” Fandral looks at him in the mirror, the gaze sudden and quick. He keeps shooting Loki a look like that - as if Loki is surprising him, as if he thinks he  _knows_  Loki, and Loki feels a vague urge to  _laugh_. It’s been such a long time since Asgard, since Fandral mattered, in the scheme of things. “I like him, he’s just, uh, he’s  _adorable_. You’ve been promising me a holiday.”

En Dwi’s eyes narrow slightly. “Honey, why do you– we don’t need to, we don’t need to leave Sakaar to have a, uh, a good time.”

“I agree,” Loki says smoothly, and he wraps one arm around Fandral’s neck, the other other hand winding in his hair. “So I can keep this one, hmm?” En Dwi  _laughs_ , looking between Loki and Fandral himself, and he shakes his head, tutting quietly in more amusement than genuine irritation. 

“You– Aw, honey, you got me something  _good_.” He looks down at Fandral, and then he cups his chin. Fandral is breathing heavily, and it isn’t just fear - Fandral is a thrillseeker by nature, and it’s plain he’s genuinely excited. Norns, Loki just delights in the idea of spreading him out on the bed between them - won’t he just come apart, with En Dwi at one end and Loki at the other? 

And when En Dwi is elsewhere,  _well_. Fandral is educated, literary, smart - they might have discussions. Debates, even! Oh, what  **fun**. 

“Whaddya, whaddya say, honey?” En Dwi asks softly, looking down at Fandral with his lips twitching. “You wanna, uh, you wanna party with us for a while?” 

There’s a momentary pause before Fandral says, “How could I refuse?” Loki cracks up - he just can’t help it. Had he and Fandral  _always_  been so similar, growing up? How many times had  _Loki_  made such a snide response to the Grandmaster’s threat-laden advances, resisting his own assent?

“Oh, he’s  _cute_ ,” En Dwi purrs. “You– Gee, honey, you pick  _well.”_

“I try,” Loki murmurs. Between them, Fandral shivers. Loki can’t help but delight in the sight of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
